1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a vehicle security system and more particularly to a vehicle security system with tire monitoring function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire monitoring device is widely used within a modern vehicle to monitor all tire conditions such as the pressure of the tire. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical tire monitoring system 1 is disclosed and substantially comprises a tire monitoring electric module (E/M) 10 and four sensor modules 20a, 20b, 20c, and 20d. Each one of the sensor modules 20a, 20b, 20c, and 20d, which are attached to the front-left tire, front-right tire, rear-left tire and rear-right tire of a vehicle, respectively, has a sensor 22 and a transmitter 24 with an antenna 25. The sensor 22 is used to detect the condition of the corresponding tire. The transmitter 24 is connected to the sensor 22 for transmitting an encoded signal of the tire condition to the tire monitoring E/M 10 in a wireless transmission manner. The tire monitoring E/M 10 substantially comprises a controller 12, a receiver 14 with an antenna 15, and an output device such as a display unit 16. The receiver 14 receives the encoded signal from the transmitter 24. The controller 12, connected to the receiver 14 and the display unit 16, decodes the encoded signal and then outputs it to the display unit 16 such that the vehicle driver realizes the tire condition.
However, when the driver is out of the vehicle and some abnormal situations occur in any tire of the vehicle, the driver can""t realize the tire condition by means of the display unit 16. For example, if the tire is pierced during driving, and the tire pressure does not decrease below the predetermined operation range when the vehicle is parked, the driver will not know the tire condition until the vehicle is used next time. The driver shall urgently need to change the tire or call the technician.
Furthermore, the security device is well known in the art of a vehicle. The typical security device of a vehicle substantially includes a controller and a remote receiver. The controller is installed in the vehicle and connected to a plurality of sensors for detecting the opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and the movement of the vehicle or in the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may also be used as sensors. The controller also typically operates to give an alarm indication, such as a flashing of the lights and a sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren, in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
The remote receiver is usually carried by the driver and receives the alarm indication transmitted from the controller so as to indicate the event of triggering of the vehicle sensor to the driver if the driver is not in the vehicle. The remote receiver also has one or more transmitters to arm and disarm the controller in the vehicle. The known security devices of the vehicle have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 issued to Sassover et al. on May 10, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,592 issued to Flick on Oct. 26, 1999. However, the controller of the security device can not serve as the tire monitor E/M and the receiver thereof can not be used to receive the signals of the tire conditions.
Accordingly, there exist needs for providing a tire monitoring device that comprises a remote unit for showing the conditions of the tires of the vehicle, whereby the driver remote from the vehicle can also realize the tire conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system which comprises a remote unit for showing the tire condition, whereby the driver remote from the vehicle can also realize the tire conditions.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides a vehicle security system with a tire monitoring device which comprises at least one vehicle sensor, at least one sensor module, a controller and a remote unit. The sensor module is attached to a tire of a vehicle for sensing the tire conditions and transmitting a first radio frequency signal including the tire conditions. The controller is attached to the vehicle, and is used for generating a plurality of signals of security system conditions in response to the at least one vehicle sensor and for receiving and operating the first radio frequency signal including the tire condition. The controller then is used for transmitting a second radio frequency signal including the security system condition signals and the tire conditions. The remote unit receives the second radio frequency signal and generates a plurality of remote indications for showing the security system conditions and the tire conditions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a tire monitor system which comprises at least one sensor module, a controller, and a remote unit. The sensor module is attached to a tire of a vehicle for sensing the tire conditions and transmitting a first radio frequency signal including the tire conditions. The controller is attached to the vehicle for receiving and operating the first radio frequency signal including the tire condition and for transmitting a second radio frequency signal including the tire conditions. The remote unit is used for receiving the second radio frequency signal and generating a plurality of remote indications for showing the tire conditions.
Therefore, the driver can realize the conditions of the tire and the vehicle security by means of a remote unit. The monitoring of the tire conditions further facilitates the vehicle security when the tire of the vehicle is pierced on purpose. The driver or the vehicle user can realize the conditions of the tire at any time and place.